1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus having a case for housing an electronic component, and a case for housing the electronic component.
2. Description of the Background Art
Examples of electronic apparatuses with a case include Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-073105. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-073105, an outer case is built inside a housing of an electronic apparatus, a middle case is built inside the outer case, and a hard disk drive is built inside the middle case. The hard disk drive is biased to a neutral position within the outer case by biasing means (coil spring), and the outer case is filled with a liquid L. If an object hits the housing of the electronic apparatus and there is an impact thereto in the length direction, the middle case and the hard disk drive move, and the liquid L passes through a flow path formed between an outer circumferential surface of aperture sections included in the outer case and an inner circumferential surface of holes included in the middle case, and thereby flow path resistance is generated and the impact can be effectively reduced.